TCOT Grinning Gorilla Pt3
by CaptainChaos
Summary: Part 3 of my parallel universe tale from the book TCOT Grinning Gorilla, with Perry Jnr now enlisting Paul Drake' help in trying to solve his own little mystery


Another part of the parallel universe TCOT Grinning GORILLA pt 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them, all rights to the estate of ESG

Part 3 of my TCOT Grinning Gorilla Parallel Universe saga. The Chinese fortune cookie prophecy in the book has come true. Della has presented Perry with a son who is most like hi father and i in the midst of trying to solve his own mystery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul Drake sat going over reports in his office when his long time receptionist rang the internal telephone.

'Yes?'

'You have a visitor Paul. A young man who wishes to consult with you.'

'Tell him to make an appointment will you Denise, I've got my hands full at the moment .'

'I'm afraid,' she insisted lightly, 'that this one isn't going to take no for an answer until he's seen you.' As always, his receptionist had a light, friendly tone, the one that defied the fact that she was a keen reader of people and personalities. The now matronly appearance she had morphed into only went to put his most jumpy client at ease. Paul stubbed out his cigarette and spoke into the phone.

'Alright, I'll spare him a few minutes.'

'Good, in that case I'll send him right through.' The line clicked dead before Paul had a chance to ask for a name. There was an instant two knocks and then without waiting for an invitation, the door swung open. The client stood in the doorway. Tall and proud, he started to close the door behind him.

'Well' started Paul grinning, 'what can I do for you?

'I want to engage your services Uncle Paul.' Perry Mason Jnr took the seat across the desk. Paul looked into a familiar face. Every day he looked more like his father, the dark wavy hair, the piercing blue eyes, only this Mason was going to be even taller than his sire, but he still had the gentle sense of his mother about him. In short, Paul was just as proud of his Godson, as he was his own. He also knew Perry felt the same way about Paul Jnr, and the two boys were as close as brothers.

'What for? You start solving cases early?'

Perry said nothing but dropped the previous days early edition newspaper on the desk. It was open on page 14, the gossip column. The picture Paul had worried about Della seeing was staring back up at him. There it was, his best friend pressing his lips to the cheek of Laura Robertson who was dressed only in her silk robe outside her hotel suite door. Only he had never worried about Junior seeing it, not thinking the newspaper, let alone the gossip columns were quite his 'thing' yet.

'I would like to know everything about this woman.' Perry pointed an accusing finger at the photo. 'And I want to know what my father is doing kissing her.'

'Listen kid,' Paul adopted his softest tone. 'There will be a perfectly reasonable explanation.'

'And I would like that explanation.'

'It was probably innocent. Maybe you're reading something into a situation and completely have the wrong end of the tale.'

Perry began pacing the room. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers which made Paul's smile widen. Yep,this kid was more like his dad than perhaps even he thought. After another moment Perry strode over to the desk and leaned over.

'Who is she Uncle Paul?' The tone was accusing. 'If I have to ask dad I will, but I'd rather not right now. I don't want mom to find out about…' he waved his hand over the accusatory article, 'this. My first priority is to protect mom, and if I start asking dad and we…'he hesitated looking for the right word, 'disagree, mom will start asking questions, and I don't want that.'

Paul admired Jnr's knight in shining armour routine. It didn't surprise him, after all, most of Senior Perry's cases had stemmed from a woman in distress, it was only fair it appeared that would rub off on Jnr.

Della was an entirely different prospect for the kid. Although he loved both his parents dearly, Perry Jnr placed his mother above all others. This was a matter of protecting her whilst keeping her reputation intact. On the reputation front, his father was perfectly capable in defending himself, especially when at that moment, he appeared to be the architect of his own possible downfall.

'What do you hope to achieve when you do find out about this woman?' Paul's voice cut through Perry's thoughts.

'I don't know yet.' Paul pushed himself out of the chair and walked around the desk to look Perry straight in the eye.

'I'll have a look at it kid. Then I'll be in touch.' He shepherded Perry out into the waiting room and bid him goodbye, whilst at the same time wondering how to stall the 'investigation' and alert Perry Snr into what his son was doing.


End file.
